My Immortal: Reborn
by The Parody Pack
Summary: A continuation of the infamous fic by Tara Gilesbie: My Immortal. Get ready for more of the worst fanfiction story in existance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers - before you start reading, check out this authors note. Unfortunatley (or perhaps fortunatley) its nowhere near as horrible/amusing as Tara Gilesbies.**

**Speaking of Tara Gilesbie, let us get the disclaimer out of the way. Only this time it isn't really a _disclaimer..._We do not own My Immortal. All the horror of that story belongs solely to the girl we just mentioned. Tara. Why don't you imagine lightning flashing in the background and loud thunder to accompany that name?**

**The 'we' refered to in this authors note are Lily, Jessie, Ellie and Mary the writers of this particular fic. We, like many of you have read My Immortal. We have loved and hated in at the same time and still do. So we decided to do a continuation of it, just for the sake of fun...and for the sake of goffikness.**

**NOT!**

**The first chapter is just the last chapter of My Immortal, the last chapter that Tara Gilesbie ever wrote. We thought we'd refresh your mind before we began.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Dat's mi car!" shooted Draco angrily. But suddenly it was revealied who was in da car. It wuz...Snape!<p>

"I shall free you Loopin but first you must help me kill these idiotic donderheads." he said cruelly from the car as it flew circumamcizing above us. "Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way must be killed. Den the Dork Lord shall never die!"

"You fucking prep!" yelled Draco. Then he loked at me sadly. "I forgot to tell u, Ebony. Snape made me do it with him. I didn't really have sexx him but he's a ropeist!"

We all put our clothes on quickly except Satan. We were so scarred!1 But Satan didn't change. Instead he changed into a man with gren eyes, no nose, a gray robe and white skin. He had changed into... Voldemont!111

"I knew who thou were all along." he cackled evilly and sarcastically at me. "Now I shall kill thee all!" Thunder came in da room.

"No plz don't kill us!" pleaded Vampire. Suddenly Willow, B'loody Mary, Diabolo, Ginny, Drocula, Fred and Gorge, Hargrid, McGonagall, Dumblydore, Serious and Lucian all ran in.

"What is da meaning of dis?" Dumblydore asked all angrily and Voldimort lookd away (bcos dumblydore is da only whizard he is scared of.) He did a spell and suddenly his broomstick came to him sexily. Volxemort flew above the roof evilly on his broomstik.

"Oh my goth!" Slugborn gosped. (geddit kos im goffik)

"The Dark Lord shall kill all of you. Then you must submit to him!" Snape ejaculated menacingly.

"You fucking preppy fags!" Serious shouted angrily.

"I know a four-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIATUS!" screamed Harry but da sparks from his wand only hit Draco's car. It fell down Snap quickly crowled out of it and picked up the cideo camera.

"Oh my fucking god!1" I cried becoze the video of me in da bathrum, the video of me dong it wif Drako and the video of Satan doing it with

"If you kill me then deze cideos will be shown to everyone in the skull. Then u can be just like that goffik girl Paris Hillton." He laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed. "FYI I hav da picter of u doing it with Loopin!11"

"Whats she talking abott?" Lupin slurped as he sat in chains.

"I saw 2 she's gunna show evry1 da picter!111" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Lumpkin roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again you fucking muggle poser!1" Harry yelled and then he and Diablo and Navel both took out blak guns! But Voldimort took out his own one.

"U guyz are in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted despariedrly.

"Acco Nevel's wand!11" cried Voldrimort nd suddenly Nevil's wind was in his hands. "Now I shall kill thee all and Evony u will die!11111"

He maid lighting come all over da place.

"Save us Ebony!" Dumbledark cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 the commen room and slit my wrists with mi friends while we watched Shark Attak 3 and Saw 2 and do it with Draco but I knew I had 2 do somefing more impotent.

"ABRA KEDABRA!11111" I shooted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay hi guys. This is Lily; I hope you enjoy the chapter. Unlike Tara I don't really have anything...interesting to add. But uh...fangz anyway?**

**...Oh god, remind me not to do that again.**

* * *

><p>Wi al wotched az da abra kedabra spell went 2 voldimort. voldimort gazped. dumbledark looked shoked. vampire and drako looked shoked. sluigborn and serios and navel and lumpkin all loocked realyl shoked too. vlodemort screeamed. Da green lit got closar...ten...<p>

...it hit him but noting hapned!

"WTF?" sooted darko. vampire screiem. dumbledork gazped wizely.

"o no!" he cryed wizely. "how could i not hve forsorn dis?"

"wat r u talking bout u old geizer2?" askeed bloody mary who had woked into da room.

"VLODEMIRT HAZ TAKEN ABRADAKEADABRASERUM!" he cryed, wisely.

"wtf is dt?" azked drako, angrily. i nodded.

"u been holding out on uz?2

"ebonbu noooooooo" dumbledore sad shacking iz hed. 2i noly reazlied now but voldemirt has tacken da potion and haz become immun to da kiling kurse!"

"no" said blody mary. "you old cripple wit bald dis is all ur fault!"

2but who mad him da potion?" Neval asked, confusedly. suddenly the door opened and out cmae...SLUTBORN!


End file.
